legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/4 October 2012
12:39 LET'S TEST THIS 12:39 CONFIRMED 12:42 I've never been kicked or banned from a Wikia chat before. Shall we change that? 12:42 The kicking part anyway. 12:43 ... *le crickets* 12:44 I've kicked you. 12:44 Really- OH YEAH 12:44 That test 12:44 Does ban even work...? 12:46 Yes. ^_^ 12:49 LOL 12:42 The kicking part anyway. 12:43 ... *le crickets* 12:44 I've kicked you. 12:44 Really- OH YEAH 12:44 That test 12:44 Does ban even work...? 12:46 Yes. ^_^ 12:49 LOL 01:37 Oh man, what did I come in the middle of. 01:54 *Awkward silence* 03:38 Sup. 03:38 03:38 ... 03:38 I realize this is 2 houes later 03:38 Bye! 08:54 I've gotten music to work on the menu and when entering whatever biome it's set to. 08:54 :O 08:54 OH SWEET BAJEEBUS! 08:54 I've asked Supersoradude to make the menu and VE music. 08:55 (bows to your superiority) 08:55 I just change code until things work. 08:55 hehe 08:55 well, when you got it working, I'm getting MineCraft 08:56 only problem is, it will distract me even more from Uni 08:56 08:56 meh, LU MC 08:56 O_o o_o o_O 08:57 yo 'bot 08:57 ;) 08:58 o_O O_O O_o 08:58 O_o o_o o_O 08:58 08:59 If you want to get into the PS2 beta, just ask @planetside2 on Twitter. 08:59 but then I'm gonna fail University 08:59 09:00 seriously, if I played that game, I wouldn't even attend lectures let alone do the work 09:00 kinda important as it's my final year 09:00 even if I hate the course with a passion... 09:01 ok, new plan: if I drop out within the next month, I'll get onto the beta. deal? 09:01 09:07 bored 09:08 I'm trying to update a MC mod. 09:09 cool, which mod? 09:10 CraftingTableIII 09:10 sweet 09:12 you gonna be making your own skins for the different gear too, or is that just what people decide they're wearing? 09:12 wasn't sure if it is up to us to make our own faction gear 09:12 if so I'm staling Flerf's 09:12 09:13 *stealing 09:14 Armor will use custom models. 09:14 aah ok 09:14 Shirts and stuff will just use the vanilla armor models. 09:14 cool 09:17 gonna have to leave in about 10 mins 09:27 well, I gotta go 09:27 cya later pal 12:01 wah wah 06:46 Still no one 07:28 hi 08:44 SUP. 09:04 GUYS! 09:05 I'm AM GOING.... TO COMIC CON!!! 09:07 Nice. 09:08 We just need to get tickets 09:10 And if LCU is there I'll give a review ;) 09:14 LCU? 09:14 Lego city undercover 09:15 Ah. 09:33 I'm just here waiting for anyone that has team. 09:33 *Steam 09:34 09:34 Wut. 09:34 Tickets are sold out 09:34 For what. 09:34 Comic Con 09:35 Eh. 09:35 09:35 Eh. 09:35 Way for the country to ruin my spirit 09:35 Your welcome. 09:35 I meant all the ppl who got tickets 09:37 Whatevah. 09:37 ( ) 09:43 Patch 09:43 Do you have steam? 09:43 Hi patch... 09:44 Hey 09:44 Yes, I do. Don't have Steam games, so I can't add people. 09:44 It's that I don't and 7op changed the server IP ssssoooooo..... 09:45 I'll get it from him. 09:45 Thanks. 09:48 He's not responding now 09:48 I'll let you know when I get. 09:48 Ok. 10:02 Hi power! 10:03 Hi. 10:09 *Epic Face* 10:11 Hai. 10:12 SUP/ 10:12 sup. 10:13 Can I have 7op's server IP? 10:13 No one will give me it!?!? 10:13 10:13 Alec! 10:13 Really? 10:14 Do not mind me. 10:15 Awkward silence. 10:15 Hallo. 10:15 10:15 10:16 Do you have 7op's server IP? 10:16 U know why LU was awesome? 10:16 No. 10:16 Sat, I already asked Patch to ask 7op so wait and maybe I'll tell you when Patch talks to 7op. 10:16 No, and it's not up much anymore 10:16 The music was good. 10:16 Ah, thanks, terrific. 10:16 LU was awesome because.... Sir Patrick Stewart. 10:16 Who? 10:16 10:16 ... srsly? 10:17 WHO? 10:17 10:17 10:17 LOL 10:17 Wait a minute... 10:17 Was it you? 10:17 10:17 chrome spazzed 10:18 the guy who was Picard in TNG? 10:18 TNG? 10:18 I do not know, as the last time I played LU was in April, last year. 10:19 Wait... 10:19 TNG... The Next Generation? 10:19 Star trek? 10:19 Does TNG mean "The Nexus Guy." 10:19 Oh. 10:19 ... 10:20 I knew that. 10:20 I said "Picard"!!! 10:20 Piccard was a wimp. 10:20 Janeway is better. 10:20 Microsoft is a wimp 10:20 NIntendo is better XD 10:20 No. 10:21 Apple is better! 10:21 You can say whatever 10:21 10:21 What about Sony? 10:21 NINTENDO NINTENDO 10:21 LOL. 10:21 Helo 10:21 Sony Is with nintendo 10:22 Hi. 10:22 Everyone 10:22 They are friends 10:22 PowerMiner? 10:22 LOL. 10:22 you there 10:22 is power miner here 10:22 Sony IS the only company that actually likes the idea of the wii u 10:22 is alec here 10:22 PLAY STATION FTW! 10:22 LOL. 10:22 Well Microsoft is the only company other than that 10:22 IS VECTOR HERE 10:22 10:22 GTG, bye. 10:22 HELLO 10:22 10:22 VECTOR 10:22 10:23 vut 10:23 No, he's away eating a cookie 10:23 10:23 GTG homework 10:24 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NdDU_BBJW9Y 10:25 BRB 10:26 back 10:29 wow chat is full 10:31 but... no one to speak... 10:32 eH. 10:32 SPEAKING 10:34 1.2.3 10:35 that lego story.. is long 10:36 10:40 Anyone here know 7op's server IP? 10:40 idk 10:40 10:41 ^spam 10:41 no 10:44 SPAM! D: 10:44 no 10:45 no? 10:45 no. 10:46 10:46 no.? 10:46 no... 10:48 10:48 10:48 YES 10:48 no 10:48 no 10:50 well 10:50 ... 10:51 yes 10:52 10:58 ... 11:02 11:02 11:18 ... 11:20 ... 11:21 Hiya 11:25 I didn't realize the scroller! OMG AWESOME 11:29 11:30 Bored bored bored... 11:37 https://www.dropbox.com/s/pand106ijrgoga9/Walk%20Animation.wmv 11:38 Nice animation 11:38 GTG bai! 11:38 Anyone have steam? 11:39 Hi 11:39 Heya 11:40 wut 11:40 I need someone that has steam ._. 11:40 noep 11:51 Wasup? 11:52 Hiya 11:52 Hi 2012 10 04